


a good fit

by dizzyondreams



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, blow jobs!!, inspired by that fanart of haru wearing rin's jammers lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyondreams/pseuds/dizzyondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have noticed they weren’t his own jammers, really. They were full length, for a start, and a little too long at that, slipping over his heels as he walked slowly back to the bathroom. It felt <i>wrong</i> wearing Rin’s swimsuit, considering the way it was hugging his thighs, slightly damp from his wet skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a good fit

**Author's Note:**

> [inspired by](http://harusbirthdaybash.tumblr.com/post/90196068130/by-drisrt-i-like-the-fit-on-this-one)

The sun was setting by the time they reached Haru’s front door, breathing hard and sweating in the lingering summer heat. Rin suited the colours of the sunset, orange and pink and red, and Haru caught himself staring as Rin pushed his hair off his forehead and levelled a bright grin at Haru. Flushing, Haru glanced away, leading the way the door.

“I’m taking a bath.” Haru muttered as he and Rin entered his house. Rin made a small noise of affirmation as Haru toed off his shoes by the door, one hand against the wall to steady himself.

“Don’t be in there all night.” He said teasingly. Haru ignored him and padded away to the bathroom, leaving Rin to make himself at home. It was a fairly regular thing now, and had turned into a comfortable routine. They’d go for a run after school, and Haru would soak in the bath for a while, leaving Rin to do whatever.

Haru stripped off once he was in the bathroom, twisting the taps until he got the right temperature. He rocked back on his heels as he waited for the bath to fill, eyes scanning the bathroom, not really thinking about anything in particular. He could hear Rin crashing around in the kitchen, probably in search of what he called ‘real food’ (not fish), and smiled to himself. Haru liked alone time, but having Rin in his house was oddly comforting. Another presence who he didn’t have to worry about keeping up a front with.

Once the bath was full enough, he sank into the welcome warmth with a sigh. It wasn’t just the feeling of being in the water that was pleasant to him, although it was certainly contributing to the feeling of calmness spreading through him. It was the small safe space of the tub, with its four walls and familiar scents. Exactly what Haru needed after a long day at school and a tiring run with Rin. 

“Haru?” There was a thump on the door, and Haru started out of his lazy daze, water sloshing over the side.

“There’s food in the fridge.” He called, settling into the water up to his chin and closing his eyes. There was a long moment of silence from the other side of the door, and Haru cracked one eye open, wondering if Rin had wandered off. 

“No, I was wondering if I could come in?” Rin sounded awkward, and Haru could almost picture how red his face was. He rolled his eyes.

“You don’t have to ask.” He muttered. He heard Rin huff frustratedly before he entered. Just like Haru thought, the tips of his ears were pink and he was studiously avoiding looking at Haru. Haru rolled his eyes again. Like Rin hadn’t ever seen him naked.

“Well, I gotta ask,” Rin mumbled, closing the door behind him. “Your bath times are sacred or whatever.”

“Have you been talking to Nagisa about me again?” Haru deadpanned, before drawing his knees up to his chest and gesturing to the foot of the bath. “C’mon, you can probably squeeze in.”

It was _definitely_ a tight fit, and Rin ended up with his legs squeezed along Haru’s side, but they fit. Rin sighed and leaned back on his elbows, nudging Haru in the side with his foot, grinning.

“Hey.” He said, looking shining and handsome and _muscular_. Haru was beginning to understand Kou’s appreciation of muscles, really. He just gave Rin a small smile before tipping his head back against the wall. “Hey, wanna fool around?” He gave Haru a crooked smile, and Haru resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. Seriously, his eyes were gonna end up falling out if he was exposed to Rin for much longer.

“It’s kinda cramped in here.” He murmured. “Surely you can control yourself for a little while longer.”

Rin scoffed and cut his eyes away, but his face looked distinctly pink again, and Haru didn’t think it was because of the heat of the water. He sighed, and went back to contemplating the ceiling. Having Rin in here with him wasn’t bad, especially when he was quiet. Like he said, Rin was weird fixture in his house now, and as calming a presence as any.

Rin was rubbing little circles into his calf when the doorbell rung, and Haru grunted in annoyance, eyes fluttering open. He was feeling loose and relaxed, warm from the water and Rin’s touch. He really didn’t want to leave the bath.

“Get that.” He murmured, giving Rin a sharp look that he hoped conveyed a conciliatory blowjob for having to get out of the water. Rin stared back guilelessly.

“You gonna get that?” He muttered, cupping some water in his hands and squirting it at Haru with a grin. Haru rolled his eyes so hard he was surprised they didn’t _break_.

It was probably Makoto. Haru couldn’t think of anyone else who’d visit him, so he hopped out of the bath quickly, or else Makoto would come around the back and into the bathroom, where he’d find a very naked Rin where Haru normally was. Suppressing the mental image that created, Haru pulled on the first item of clothing his hands touched: his jammers, judging by the fabric, and slipped out of the bathroom.

It _was_ Makoto, who went a bit pink when Haru opened the door, glancing down at his legs.

“What’s wrong, Makoto?” Haru asked, wanting to make this quick. 

“Uh,” Makoto looked lost for a second. “Can I borrow your Chem notes?”

Haru nodded, stepping away from the door to let Makoto in. “Yeah, one minute.” He went and fetched them from his schoolbag, and brought them to Makoto, who was hovering by the kitchen doorway.

“Thanks.” He said gratefully, and glanced down at Haru’s legs again. Haru followed his gaze, and realised with a start that he was wearing Rin’s jammers. He felt his face flush, and gave Makoto a tight smile.

“Okay, well, I was just in the bath-” He started, but Makoto cut him off with a jerky nod.

“Sorry for disturbing you.” He said earnestly, face still pink. “I’m gonna-” He jerked his thumb towards the front door, and Haru nodded quickly.

“Right, yeah. Okay. See you, Mako.” He said awkwardly. Makoto exited quickly, thanking him for the notes, leaving Haru standing in the entranceway, damp and staring down at his legs.

He should have noticed they weren’t his own jammers, really. They were full length, for a start, and a little too long at that, slipping over his heels as he walked slowly back to the bathroom. It felt _wrong_ wearing Rin’s swimsuit, considering the way it was hugging his thighs, slightly damp from his wet skin. With a start, Haru realised he was inexplicably _hard_ all of a sudden. God, he was pathetic. Rin’s jammers were a little loose around his hips, and Haru briefly considered the notion of slipping his hand inside them before dismissing it entirely. 

“Hey, who was at the door?”

Haru jumped at the sound of Rin’s voice, and looked up to see him poke his head around the bathroom door. When he realised no one was there, he emerged, clutching a towel around his hips. When he saw Haru he stopped and stared.

“Makoto.” Haru said, voice oddly raspy. His cleared his throat. “Uh, Chem notes.”

“Are those mine?” Rin said, ignoring Haru, sounding a little stunned. Haru nodded slowly. “ _Awesome_.” Rin breathed, eyes going round. Haru bit back a laugh and stepped closer, fiddling with the loose waist of the swimsuit. Rin closed the distance, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him in for a heated kiss. Haru could have laughed at Rin’s eagerness purely because of Haru wearing his _jammers_ , but he was too busy sighing against Rin’s lips.

“Right here in the hall?” He asked dryly, as Rin pushed him up against the wall, mouth going to Haru’s throat to bite marks all the way down to shoulder. Rin huffed out a little laugh against his skin, hands splaying flat against Haru’s hips, pinning him against the wall. Despite himself, Haru felt a little jolt of arousal go through him.

“Are you gonna complain?” Rin asked in a low voice, and if there was one thing that impressed Haru about Rin was how he could go from zero to eleven in about five seconds. He just pressed his head against the wall and shrugged, eyes heavy on Rin’s.

“I guess not.” He said coolly, biting his lip against a moan as Rin very deliberately ground the heel of his hand against the bulge in the front of his swimsuit. Rin narrowed his eyes as the little gasp Haru couldn’t help but make as Rin stroked his cock roughly.

“That’s good.” Rin said slowly, thumbs pressing into Haru’s hips, two bruising points of heat on his otherwise cool skin. “Stay there.” He instructed, and Haru pressed back against the wall a little, fighting back a smile. God, Rin being all _dominating_ was so funny, but not completely unenjoyable.

Rin gave him another slow kiss, and Haru wound his hand into Rin’s long hair, tugging on it slightly to make him draw back. Rin raised his eyebrows, to which Haru widened his eyes. Rin gave him one last kiss before dropping to his knees and mouthing at the skin just above the waistband of his jammers. Haru pushed his hips out a little, one hand still fisted in Rin’s hair.

“You look good in these.” Rin mumbled, hooking a finger under the waistband to drag it down a little, bit a mark into the pale skin there. Haru shivered at the brush of teeth and tightened his fingers in Rin’s damp hair.

“Maybe I’ll wear them again.” He murmured, as Rin pressed a kiss to the outline of Haru’s hard cock, making him inhale sharply. 

“Definitely.” Rin said firmly, inching the swimsuit down until Haru’s cock was free and Rin could lick at the head. Haru bit back a moan and steadied his shoulders against the wall, pushing his hips forward more, trying to urge Rin to take it into his mouth. Rin just shot him a smug grin and pulled back a little to trail kisses down his cock, teasing brushes of his lips which made Haru clench his teeth and let his head fall back against the wall.

“Just get on with it.” He gritted out, and gasped when Rin swallowed around his cock. He moaned, letting his head drop forwards so he could watch the way Rin’s lips looked around his cock, shifted his hips forward to sink into the wet warmth of Rin’s mouth. “Fuck.” He muttered in a low voice, mouth hanging open as Rin curled his hand around the base and began to move it slowly in time with his mouth. Haru swallowed, tipped his head back, tugged on Rin’s hair, urging him to go faster. “Fuck.” He breathed. “You’re so good.”

Rin made a pleased noise around him, tongue wet and sure around Haru’s cock, flicking over the head before Rin sank down on him again, letting out a muffled little noise of pleasure as Haru rocked into the hot slickness of his mouth again.

Rin was always so good when he was like this. Normally he was on the awkward side of cocky, trying too hard to get Haru to crack a smile. But like this; on his knees, eyes shut and eyelashes long and black against his cheekbones as he sucked Haru’s cock, he was perfect. Haru tightened his grip in Rin’s hair, huffing out a little laugh at the way Rin went limp and breathless as he tugged, the way his eyelashes fluttered, eyes turning up on Haru like heavy fire.

Hell, if this was gonna happen every time Haru accidentally put on his boyfriend’s swimsuit, well. 

Rin sucked his cock slow and leisurely, making it last, the way Haru liked it. Before long, Haru’s knees were weak from holding himself up, and he pushed on Rin’s head, urging him to go faster. His stomach was a mess of tight heat and electric bursts of pleasure as Rin took him deep before pulling back, teasing at the head of his cock before going back down.

It wasn’t long before Haru was arching into Rin’s mouth, mouth open in a silent gasp as he shuddered and came, clutching at Rin’s hair as electricity crackled up his spine and his mind blanked with it. He practically crumpled to the floor, still shivering as he returned to himself a little. When he cracked one eye open, Rin was sitting back on his heels, passing the back of his hand over his mouth. When he caught Haru’s eye, he dropped his hand and grinned, shuffling closer until he was between Haru’s legs.

“Was that good?” He asked, passing his hand over Haru’s chest, fingertips dragging over his nipple and making him shiver. Dumbly, he nodded, and reached for Rin. 

His towel had dropped long ago, but Haru had been too distracted to notice. That was good though, it meant Haru could pull him closer and reach for his cock, thumbing over the head to make Rin whine and push his hips up, fucking into Haru’s hand.

“Come here.” Haru said, pushing Rin until he was settled up against Haru’s chest, his head tipped back on Haru’s shoulder as he touched his cock. Haru was still feeling lazy and stupid from his own orgasm and pressed his forehead to Rin’s shoulder, biting at the skin as his hand quickened on Rin’s cock. His free hand was pressed against Rin’s stomach, holding him up against him, and every time he twisted his hand around him Haru felt his stomach muscles tense on a silent gasp.

“ _Haru_.” Rin muttered raggedly, hips jolting up into Haru’s hand with every upstroke. They’d done this enough times that Haru knew this was a sign that Rin was close, so he stroked him faster, worrying the skin of his shoulder between his teeth. “Fuck.” Rin bit out, and came all over Haru’s hand and his own stomach with a rough moan. Haru stroked him through it as Rin shuddered against him, until he batted Haru’s hand away from his cock when he became too sensitive.

They sat like that for a minute, breathing slowing as the sleepy, lazy afterglow set in. Haru nuzzled his face into Rin’s shoulder, pressing a kiss there. Rin grunted languidly and squeezed Haru’s hand on his stomach with his own.

“Bath?” Haru suggested, smiling when Rin laughed and groaned.

“That means getting up.” He grumbled, grunting when Haru pushed him so he could move out from behind him. Rising on wobbly legs, Haru closed his eyes against the sudden head rush before reaching his hand out for Rin to take.

“C’mon.” Haru said, pulling Rin up and drawing him close for a kiss.

“You’ll wear those again, right?” Rin muttered, slinging an arm around Haru’s shoulders and dragging him towards the bathroom. Haru ducked his head and smiled, patted Rin on the back.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll wear them again.” He muttered with a laugh. Like he said, if they’d get the reaction that they’d just gotten, he’d wear them every day of his damn life.

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is my first time writing rinharu i'm sorry if it's a little ooc.....but i hope it's ok ??
> 
> comments are appreciated and i hope u liked it?? pls point out any mistakes u see...


End file.
